<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>69 Day Smut Challenge (L.S.) by DiduM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145421">69 Day Smut Challenge (L.S.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiduM/pseuds/DiduM'>DiduM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Going to Hell, I'm new to this, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Post-One Direction, Prompt Fic, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform, one shots, we're all a little but gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:16:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiduM/pseuds/DiduM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored and found a list of 69 prompts for 69 days. I'm a big Larry so every one-shot is about Lou and Haz. They are mostly Top!Louis Bottom!Harry. Almost all of the prompts are filthy and I thought it would be a good pastime and writing exercise. <br/>Feel free to point out my grammar mistakes, I appreciate the feedback. Also pls leave Kudos &lt;3<br/>*I do NOT own the characters and I mean absolutely no disrespect to Louis, Harry, or anyone in their lives. That said, I do own the stories so if you want to reference or quote please give credit and preferable let me know*<br/>Also, I am aware that I am bound for hell, but we here for a good time not a long time! Enjoy ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So... this is my first time actually writing and publishing something. I thought it would be a fun thing to do and I'm 16 so please don't take me too seriously. Feel free to correct my grammar and please vote, comment, and share.</p><p>I should note that i do not own these characters and that I mean no disrespect o Harry, Louis, or anyone else in their lives. I do, however, own the stories so if you want to reference or use quotes give credits and preferably let me know. Plagiarism is not fun. Thank you. Here are the Prompts by the way:</p><p>1.	First Kiss</p><p>2.	Masturbation</p><p>3.	Blow Job</p><p>4.	First Time</p><p>5.	Naked Cuddles</p><p>6.	Clothing being Taken</p><p>7.	Half Dressed</p><p>8.	Skype Sex</p><p>9.	Elevator</p><p>10.	Doggy Style</p><p>11.	Dom-Sub</p><p>12.	After a long day</p><p>13.	Rimming</p><p>14.	Fingering</p><p>15.	Sweet &amp; Passionate</p><p>16.	On the Floor</p><p>17.	Lazy morning sex</p><p>18.	outdoors</p><p>19.	Kink</p><p>20.	Shower Sex</p><p>21.	On a desk</p><p>22.	In the kitchen</p><p>23.	Shy</p><p>24.	Toy</p><p>25.	Boring</p><p>26.	Rough</p><p>27.	Role-play</p><p>28.	Food</p><p>29.	Clothed Grinding</p><p>30.	Getting touched in public</p><p>31.	Sex on a boat</p><p>32.	Palming</p><p>33.	Bath</p><p>34.	Car</p><p>35.	You walk in on them</p><p>36.	They walk in on you</p><p>37.	One Night stand</p><p>38.	In the dark/under the covers</p><p>39.	Cop x Criminal</p><p>40.	Silly/Fun</p><p>41.	Interrupted whilst recording</p><p>42.	Teacher x Student</p><p>43.	Blindfolds</p><p>44.	Surprise</p><p>45.	No Speaking</p><p>46.	Cheer up other</p><p>47.	Almost Caught</p><p>48.	Phone</p><p>49.	Chair</p><p>50.	Loud</p><p>51.	Caught</p><p>52.	Threesome</p><p>53.	Quickie</p><p>54.	Needy/Clingy</p><p>55.	Dangerous and/or Dark</p><p>56.	Plane</p><p>57.	Paranormal</p><p>58.	Tour Bus</p><p>59.	Calm</p><p>60.	Angry</p><p>61.	Birthday</p><p>62.	Switched Roles</p><p>63.	Pool</p><p>64.	Public</p><p>65.	Riding</p><p>66.	Sexting</p><p>67.	At Work</p><p>68.	Massage</p><p>69.	69-ing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1- First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis and Harry are left alone during quiet time in the Judges Houses and finally get to do what they've both been craving for since they met.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~X-Factor Judges Houses~</p>
<p>	The middle of the day was always boring. Right after everyone in the Judge's House finished lunch and during the two hour break they had before going back to practicing and preparing their acts. One Direction's room was only half empty. Liam, Niall, and Zayn were in the common room, playing video games and taking their chance to relax, but Harry and Louis were in their respective beds pretending they were engrossed in their mobiles. "Pretending" because when Louis was not looking Harry was staring at him, and when Harry was not looking Louis was doing the same. The two boys were borderline infatuated with each-other and everyone knew it except, of course, the two of them. Their three band mates found it entertaining to watch the two boys go back and forth without realizing what they were doing and had gotten into the habit of leaving Louis and Harry alone at every opportunity. So this is the scene that results; two boys, head over heels in love with each-other, sitting the same room, sneaking glances because both are scared to confess their feelings and risk losing the best friend they have gained. Silence between the two can barely ever last however, as one will always find a topic to open if only to hear the other's voice.</p>
<p>"Why is it always so quite at this time?" Harry asks, hoping to start a conversation that will escalate to a few hours of comfortable talk with Louis.</p>
<p>"It's everyone's break time, Harold. Most people are taking naps and whatnot," Louis responds.</p>
<p>"Should we be taking naps?" Harry says, fishing for a snarky comment.</p>
<p>"What's the point of waisting our only free time dead to the world?" Louis promptly delivers as Harry predicted. The younger gets off his bed and walks over to stand by his best friend.</p>
<p>"So let's go do something," he says, motioning for Louis to get up too.</p>
<p>"H, I'm comfortable and void of ideas. You think of something and we'll see if you come up with something adequate," Louis responds as he looks up to Harry's eyes. Blue meets Green, and both get a little lost in the other's eyes. If anyone else was in the room they would have noticed but the two only silently criticize themselves, never taking note of the other's similar reaction.</p>
<p>"You know what, come here Harold we'll watch a movie on my laptop or something," Louis speaks softly, as to not disrupt the comfortable air between the boys. He shuffles on his bed, leaving more room between his body and the wall so Harry can climb in next to him. The younger does just that, a little ungracefully but to Louis it was adorable. As they settle, Harry lets his body slide down just enough for him to be able to comfortably lean his head on Louis' shoulder. In the meantime, Lou had reached down to grab his laptop from the floor and had set it on his thighs so Harry could see the screen and help pick something from Netflix.</p>
<p>"What d'you wanna watch?" the older asks.</p>
<p>"Whatever you think is good," the younger responds cuddling further into the space between Louis' neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>"So what you're saying is you want to watch The Notebook," Louis states, knowing Harry would never say no to the classic.</p>
<p>"Not really what I said but yes, I want to watch The Notebook," Harry responds as he smiles and Louis chuckles from above him.</p>
<p>Louis puts on the film but, instead of watching the screen, he watches Harry mouth along to the words he's memorized. Harry very quickly focuses solely on the movie and fails to notice when he wraps his arm around Louis' torso putting them in full-cuddle. Louis is on cloud nine as he warps his arm around Harry's shoulders and cracks a face-splitting grin. </p>
<p>30 minutes into the film, Louis is only vaguely aware of what is happening in the plot, having spent the time playing with Harry's hair and absentmindedly appreciating the cuteness cuddled up to him. As Louis watches Harry's lips move along with what Ryan Gosling is saying on screen, he wonders, for maybe the ten millionth time, what they would feel like against his own. He settles, instead, for dropping a kiss to the younger's fluffy curls, relishing in the strawberry scent that seems to linger everywhere Harry goes. </p>
<p>Feeling the small gesture of affection, Harry's heart skips a beat before he sighs and cuddles further, if possible, into Louis, craving the warmth and the feeling of safety he gets form the older boy. A moment later he looks up to find Louis already looking down at him. The older boy starts to blush, having gotten caught fonding over his best friend, but Harry fails to notice as his eyes involuntarily flick down to Louis' lips, watching his tongue dart out to wet them. Harry feels his breath catch as he parts his lips on instinct. This, Louis catches and his own eyes move down to the younger's pretty pink mouth, slightly open, and irresistible as ever.</p>
<p>Both boys are only vaguely aware as they start leaning into each-other. With only a centimeter between them, Louis looks into Harry's green eyes, asking silently if this was ok, Harry nods ever so slightly and closes the small distance. </p>
<p>As lips meet lips, the laptop is immediately forgotten and while it is dramatic to say, sparks fly everywhere. Both boys give their all into this kiss, lips moving in perfect harmony, movements conveying words they're been longing to say to each-other but never quite had the courage to. After a few moments of time and space losing all meaning, the two pull away, only slightly, to catch their breath and asses the others' reaction.</p>
<p>"Been wanting to do that since I first met you Curly," Louis says, trying to sound as if he's teasing but it come out a lot more whipped.</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too Lou," Harry does not even try to cover up his tone of voice as he goes back to staring at Louis' lips, deciding then and there that he could never have enough of Louis' kisses and would forever want more. Louis notices the staring and this time actually teases the younger boy.</p>
<p>"Haz, you breathing there?" he asks while chuckling. Harry rolls his eyes but smiles none the less.</p>
<p>"Shut up and kiss me, you fool," Harry says, this time aiming his gaze at the endless ocean that are Louis' eyes, watching as the older's pupils dilate.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can do that," Louis whispers, leaning in until the boys are lip-locked again. Now they're both a lot more sure in their movements, having established that this is more than ok with both parties. Harry's arms wrap around Louis' neck, fingers buried into the feathery brown hair, while Louis' hands land on Harry's hips, just under his shirt, appreciating the soft warm skin.  Louis swipes his tongue against Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Harry obliges but still tires to fight for dominance. Louis smiles into the kiss at the half-hearted attempt and easily takes control, moving his laptop to the floor and arranging Harry's body so the younger is straddling him and angling their mouths perfectly. They spend a good ten minutes exploring each-others' mouths, appreciating the feel and taste of one another's' tongues and occasionally giggling. Just as Louis pulls away, moving his hands up Harry's sides under his shirt, and starts kissing up the younger's jaw and down his neck, the two boys hear footsteps coming towards their door and the voices of their three bandmates quickly getting louder and therefore, closer.</p>
<p>Harry and Louis move like lightning, not quite ready to share whatever this is with anyone else. Harry goes back to lying next to Louis instead of siting on him while Louis blindly grabs his laptop off the floor and quickly unpauses The Notebook. </p>
<p>As Liam, Niall, and Zayn walk into their room, they see a scene they have grown quite familiar with, Harry and Louis lying next to each-other on Louis' bed, with a laptop between them, watching Harry's favorite movie, only this time the three notice that Louis and Harry's lips are just slightly swollen. Niall chuckles, Liam beams at his friends, and Zayn smirks while shaking his head at the boys who think their bandmates notice nothing. This all happens in the span of about ten seconds, at the end of which Liam breaks the silence.<br/>"Hey guys, we got called down to practice so we should probably go before people start yelling at us." Louis and Harry look up, pausing the movie and feigning innocence.<br/>"Let's go then," Louis huffs out as he closes his computer and stands up, stretching to reinforce the ruse of having been laying down for a while. Harry is right behind him, stumbling as always, getting his shoes on and fixing his clothes.</p>
<p>The five walk away from the room and head towards the rehearsal space. Everyone they pass notices that Harry and Louis are walking at the end of the group just close enough for their arms to touch and with smiles on their faces that they are trying to contain but failing miserably.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2- Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has had a crush on Louis for a while and today he is horny, and home alone for a few hours. He takes the time to actually relieve the sexual tension that has been building for months, but in the midst of his high, Harry fails to notice Louis getting home early.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Princess Park~<br/>
Harry was home alone for the first time in a while. Most days he would spend with Louis, they lived together after all, but today Louis was not home. He had left relatively early in the morning saying he had errands to run just about all day and that he would be back before 6:00pm. It was now 4:30pm, Harry had another hour and a half until Louis got back and he was horny. Even though the media liked to paint him as some sort of "womanizer", Harry really did not have that much sex. He was not a virgin but he definitely was not the player people seemed to think he was. At present, he had not slept with anyone in a few months for two reasons; the first being that he did not really want a hook-up to relieve the sexual tension but rather a proper relationship, someone he could depend on, and the second being Louis. Harry thought he would get over his little crush on his best friend but the little crush had only grown and now was a monster of fond feelings that never leave him alone. Right now though, Harry was not thinking about the pretty smile or the sassy attitude, rather, he was thinking of the *assets* his mate worked oh so well, namely the cock he only got to see once, on accident, but could tell was big and the ass that anyone, living or dead, would kill for. Along with the *assets *was the voice Louis only used occasionally, the deep, commanding tone that made Harry turn to putty and give into Louis' every whim.</p><p>	Lying there, in bed, horny, crushing on his best friend, home alone, with plenty of time to sort himself out... Harry needed release. He reached under his bed, only one thing is ever there, a simple but pretty box that absolutely no one would ever know existed, because in it Harry kept his toys. A small but effective collection he cherished because, most of the time, they were as close as Harry could get to a proper fuck. Opening the box, Harry chose the toy he was in the mood for, his favorite: a double-ended, one side a plug and one side a shaft, glass dildo with a swirling blue texture over both ends. </p><p>	Harry would love to take his time with this little beauty but he was sort of on a time crunch, obviously needing to be done and cleaned up by the time Louis got back home. He stripped out of his boxers, the only thing he was wearing, and reached to open his side drawer, pulling out the half-empty lube bottle, and coating three of his fingers with the gel, rubbing them together so it wasn't too cold. Spreading his legs so he had room, Harry inserted his index into himself, feeling the small stretch from not having done this in a while. In a couple of seconds he started moving his finger, in and out, feeling his body heat up, and his cock pulse a little, already very hard against his stomach. In just over a minute, one finger was not nearly enough and Harry slowly put his middle finger in along with his index, wincing only slightly as the pain turned quickly into pleasure. He started scissoring his fingers and stretching himself out as his hips moved on their own accord, fucking down on the digits. As soon as he deemed it safe, Harry put in a third finger trying not to move too fast, to find the balance between wrecking himself and actually getting hurt. By now Harry had his eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar letting out little breathy moans that he was trying to keep to a low volume, but starting to fail as his finger just barely brushed against his prostate. His angle was not good enough to properly stimulate his spot and he was left teasing himself trying to stretch enough for the toy as soon as possible.</p><p>	Scissoring and fucking in his three fingers Harry finally decided that it was toy time. he grabbed the glass dildo from where it lay next to him and coating the shaft side with lube before angling the tip against his hole and pushing in half way in one go. As Harry let out a loud, high pitched moan, he stopped his movement and let himself feel the intrusion filling him up so well. After a second he pushed the rest of the toy in with a shout of pleasure.</p><p>	In the midst of his pleasure, Harry failed to hear the front door open and shut and Louis' keys jingle as he dropped them in the small bowl by the door. The older boy could not see Harry but he could hear him. For a split second Louis was very confused but it soon hit him. Harry was in his room making obscene noises that went straight to Louis's dick, making it jump and fill up in the confinement of his pants and trousers. Louis tried, he really did try not to peak into Harry's half open door but curiosity killed the cat and the sight in front of him made Louis shutter. Harry was laying on his back, completely naked, body covered is a slight sheen of sweat, biceps flexing as he fucked himself with a double-sided glass dildo. Harry was making pornographic sounds and Louis could pinpoint the moment the younger boy hit his prostate: Harry's toes curled, his back arched, his face scrunched up in a cute but also incredibly hot way as his mouth dropped open to let out the loudest moan yet. Louis was palming himself, biting his lip to keep from making any noise as he saw Harry fuck himself as fast as he could. When Harry reached his other hand to tug at his dick, Louis could no longer restrain himself as he shoved his sweats and pants just low enough to get his cock out and started pumping, in time with Harry.</p><p>	Louis watched Harry unravel, the pleasure from the dildo and his hand getting to be too much as Harry quickly approached his climax. Louis moved his own hand faster trying to chase his release, and then he saw Harry give in and cum. </p><p>	"Ahh LOUISS," Harry shouted as white streaks shot out of him and all over his chest. At that, Louis could not hold in the low, growl-like moan that clawed itself out of his throat. </p><p>	Harry, with the dildo still in him and in a post-coital haze heard the sound come from his bedroom door and turned his head to see the object of his fantasies on his doorway. Louis' rock hard cock in his hand, his eyes dark with lust and Harry felt a new shock of arousal go down his spine, but the feeling was buried under the fear.</p><p>	"H-How long have you been there?" Harry asked, dildo forgotten in himself, and still feeling the lingering affects of his orgasm.  </p><p>	Louis should have been at least a little ashamed but he was caught and he was still hard so he opted instead to make sure next time Harry came, Louis was the cause. Louis tucked himself back in his pants and pulled his sweats back to place as he walked into the room, unabashedly letting his eyes roam Harry's body as the younger scrambled to pull the toy out of himself, put it away, and get under his covers.</p><p>	"Having a little fun, are we Haz? Should have seen yourself, arching your back ,screaming my name and cumming all over your chest. Probably one of the best things I've ever seen," Louis said, in a smug tone, as he approached Harry's bed. His voice was the deep commanding one that Harry liked to fantasize about and his words sent more shivers down Harry's back, his cock starting to come back to life again. Louis' dominant tone demanded an answer and Harry immediately gave in, submitting to the older male.</p><p>	"Don't be mad please, I like you but I know we're friends and I don't want to lose that," Harry rambled as he felt himself get a little chocked up. Louis noticed immediately and sat on the bed, pulling Harry' upper body towards him in a slightly awkward half hug.</p><p>	"Hazza, 'm not mad. Quite the opposite you were a sight and you should know that I've liked you for a while and if anything I'm flattered and relieved that I'm not the only one who cums to the though of my best friend," Louis said, trying to sooth the boy and let it be known that he likes the situation all at the same time.</p><p>	"You mean that? I've liked you for so long, Lou. Always think of you when I do this," Harry responds, voice small but full of hope as he looks up at Louis, eyes wide. Louis could not resist, he leant down and pressed his lips to the younger boys'. It was a closed mouth kiss, one meant to show each-other that what they felt was mutual and good things were to come, pun intended of course.</p><p>	"Course I mean it Haz. Now how about you get cleaned up, dressed, and then we'll, maybe, go out, on a date?" Louis asked still stumbling over his words a little even though it had been established that Harry would accept. So Harry vigorously nodded his head and got out of bed, heading fo the bathroom and grabbing some clothes on the way. He was definitely swaying his hips more than he needed to and he definitely knew he what he was doing.</p><p>	The two went out to dinner, talking as always, only this time their hands were linked on top of the table. And, if that night Louis showed Harry he was better than a toy and Harry showed Louis that he appreciated it, then no one needed to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you want to leave kudos and/or drop a comment i would appreciate it! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3- Blowjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Louis finally have a hotel night in the midst of tour but, too tired after their show, they are forced to take advantage of their half-day off the next morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another country, another hour, another interview. It was the height of the One Direction tour, and while the shows and the crowds were amazing, the never-ending days and the constant moves had become boring and monotonous. On top of the boredom, all five of the boys had become rather... fidgety, to say the least. None of them had gotten to go home in months, so Zayn and Liam had not had a chance to spend a day, or night, with their girlfriends, Niall had found no time to go to a bar and find a girl much less a relationship, and Harry and Louis had it arguably worse, at least according to them. The couple's main point for the argument was that, unlike their friends, they had too look at and be in close proximity to each other, the object of their desires, every day but they were forced to, not only ignore their needs, but also pretend their relationship did not even exist. </p><p>	It was, finally, a hotel night, and while the public was lead to believe that Louis slept on the bus, in reality he was sharing a hotel room with his long-term boyfriend and love of his life. Tonight was the kind of night Harry and Louis would normally take to make love and show each other that even though no one knew about them and things got hard, they loved each other to the ends of the earth, normally, but it was 3 a.m. and they had just gotten in from a show. Both boys were exhausted, at the end of their ropes, missing home and getting increasingly angry at their homophobic, judgmental management. Still, relationships take work so something had to happen tonight, even if it weren't the full-blown love fest the couple would prefer.</p><p>	"Hazza, I gotta shower. I feel like I've been dragged through horse shit. Join me?" Louis asked, while taking his shirt off and watching Harry do the same. He would never get tired of just looking at Harry, seeing how he reacts to anything and everything, how the planes of muscles move underneath his soft golden skin, how his eyes shine a little brighter when he gets excited and happy, perfect green orbs, deep as the Pacific Ocean, never failing to pull Louis in and get him lost in his thoughts and love for the curly boy. </p><p>	"I'll join if you wash my hair for me, Lou," Harry replied making his tone light, obvious that he wanted to joke and tease, but Louis could still hear the exhaustion coming through. The lack of sleep and general relaxation becoming apparent in the younger's slightly raspy voice. </p><p>	"Move than, or you can wash your own hair," Louis called back, cheekily, as he looked over his shoulder and dropped his pants while entering the bathroom. Louis hears Harry stumble, as per usual, and giggle as he bounds into the bathroom looking like an excited, but tired, puppy.</p><p>	The water was quick to warm up and the two boys stepped into the shower cubicle, taking turns under the spray but always staying close for the body heat and the general feeling of comfort the other provided. </p><p>	"Right, turn round love so I can do your hair," Louis says in a soft tone that he knows relaxes his boy. Harry does as told, and Louis reaches for the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo, pouring some of the pastel pink liquid onto his palm. Louis taps lightly on Harry's shoulder, silently telling him to lean down a little so the shorter man could wash his hair properly. Harry obliges and hums in satisfaction as he feels Louis' fingers card through his hair and massage his scalp. If he could, Harry would stay in this moment forever; his love's chest pressed against his back, both of them under the warm and comforting spray of water, as Louis massages his head and plays with his hair. This is Harry's heaven but it cannot last as both boys desperately want to go to bed and cuddle until they fall asleep to the rhythm of each-other's heart beats. Louis finishes washing Harry's hair and kisses the base of his neck, taking the moment to appreciate the strawberry scent mixed in with what the older can only describe as being Harry's scent. Harry turns back around, rinsing off the shampoo and reaching for his conditioner as Louis haphazardly washes and rinses his own hair. Both boys make quick work of washing their bodies, silently enjoying the moments when their arms or legs bump and giggling when they knock their heads together on accident.</p><p>	In the next ten minutes the couple find themselves in their boxers, cuddling under the covers. Neither asleep yet, as they enjoy the comfortable silence between them, a silence they long for during long days of fans and interviews and shows. Eventually Harry speaks up,</p><p>	"I'm sorry Boo."</p><p>	"What for love? Nothing's happened," Louis responds, a little confused and a little concerned. </p><p>	"Hotel nights are our special nights and we're both too tired to go through with anything. I'm sorry," Harry explains, as he looks up from his lover's chest to look into the ever-mesmerizing blue eyes that take his breath away every time he looks into them. </p><p>	"Don't be sorry, Harry. It's not your fault. I'm not really in the mood anyway because I, like you, and bone tired and missing home. Love, it's almost 4 a.m. and this is the earliest we've gotten to bed this week. I'm amazed any of us five are even standing at this point," Louis rants a little as he attempts to make Harry feel better, he never handles a sad Harry well, always getting too concerned, desperately trying to improve the situation. </p><p>	"I know that. I just miss feeling close like that to you. I miss your weight on top of me. It makes me feel safe, *you *make me feel safe," Harry says as he nuzzles his head into Louis' neck, dropping a small kiss under his jaw. </p><p>	"I know Haz, I miss that too. What fo you say, since we've got the day off tomorrow, until the show at least, we just stay in and have time to ourselves," Louis tried to put his usual energy into his sentence, but his eyelids were heavy and Harry's warm breath against his neck was only aiding in lulling him to sleep. The older boy could feel the younger nod his head only slightly, followed by his eyelashes fluttering against Louis' skin and finally settling, closed.</p><p>	Louis listened to Harry's breathing even out and felt the boy cuddle closer to him subconsciously. Louis fell asleep mere minutes later to the steady, comforting lullaby of Harry's breathing.<br/> <br/>	Harry is the first to come back to the world of the conscious. At first only vaguely aware that he is no longer asleep, his senses trying to gather information but his brain still sleep-slow and lazy. Harry registers that there is a small ray of sunshine coming from the window where the two sides of the curtain don't quite meet, he registers the warm chest his head lays on, the arm around his shoulders, and the general feeling that envelops him in a sense of comfort like no other. Louis. With his eyes still closed, Harry sighs and smiles, enjoying the moment that he rarely ever gets to have anymore. Shortly after, the boy succumbs to his dreams again, floating off into peaceful sleep for another hour or so until he feels his human pillow move.</p><p>	"Lou, shhh, 'sleeping," Harry whines, his voice deeper in the morning even though he's only whispering. </p><p>	"Mm, didn't mean to wake you, love. Go back to sleep, I'll order breakfast and wake you up when it comes," Louis offers though he knows that Harry won't be able to go back to bed now that he's properly awake.</p><p>	"No. If you're getting up I might as well get up. No getting dressed though," Harry grumbles this out as he slowly sits up in bed, rubbing us eyes with the backs of his hands and peeking at Louis from his peripheral vision. Louis laughs and visibly softness at the cuteness he just witnessed. </p><p>	"Sure baby, no getting dressed," the older repeats as he stands only to lean down once again and kiss his boyfriend's plush lips. Louis heads for the bathroom to splash some water on his face and brush his teeth while he hears Harry pick up the hotel telephone and order them breakfast before joining him in the bathroom. </p><p>	"Lady said brekkie will be here in 20," H informs, as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy's waist and tucks his face into his shoulder. They stay like that for a few seconds until Harry pulls away and reaches for his toothbrush while Louis jumps up on the counter to keep him company. </p><p>	After their morning routines both boys are significantly more awake and they head for the bed sitting close together with their backs against the headrest. There's a pause of silence before Harry leans down and attaches his lips to Louis' neck, mouthing little kisses, biting and nibbling occasionally before blowing cool air onto the abused spot. Louis lets out a little sound and feels his cock start to notice where this is going. In a split second Harry throws his leg over Louis and ends up straddling the older boy, without breaking contact with his neck.</p><p>	"Hmmm Haz, food's coming. You shouldn't start something you can't finish," Louis says , and while he means it, his voice comes out not nearly as convincing as he would like and he tilts his head back to leave Harry more room for his administrations. Harry looks up at him, coyly rolling his hips down to grind on Louis' now almost completely hard cock. </p><p>	"Please, just like, let me suck you off, please Lou, want you dick in my mouth," Harry begs. *He's really unfairly good at that*, Louis thinks as he gives into to Harry's pleas and nods. Harry waists no time shuffling down Louis' body, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down his lover's torso and pulling his boxers down in a swift motion. As soon as Harry has positioned himself, he gently grabs Louis' dick, perhaps his favorite thing in the world beside Louis himself. His fist wraps lightly around the shaft, as he admires the pretty cock he can't wait to feel the wight of in his mouth. </p><p>	"Fuck, Haz, don't tease," Louis huffs out as his hips buck up into Harry's lightly wrapped first. Harry quickly tightens his fingers and begins to move his hand up and down. The younger boy pokes his tongue out ever so slightly and kitten licks the tip of Louis' cock, drawing impatient grunts out of his boyfriend. When Harry is satisfied with the teasing he wraps his lips around the tip of Louis' cock and goes as far down in one go as he can. Harry feels Louis shudder and basks in the praise falling from the older's lips instinctually.</p><p>	"Shit, Harry you're so good at that babe. Always the best at sucking cock aren't you, and you love it too, God, ah, I could stay here forever," Louis mumbles through his moans as he shoves one of his hands in Harry's hair, tugging slightly, like he know Harry likes , and is rewarded by Harry's moan vibrating up his shaft. </p><p>	Harry looks up, mouth still occupied by the large cock, and stares straight in Louis' eyes before going all the way down his cock, Harry's nose hitting Louis' happy trail as the tip of Louis' dick hits the back of his throat and goes slightly further. Harry breaths through his nose, relaxes his throat and sucks as hard as he can, feeling Louis unravel beneath him. Harry bobs his head faster and faster, flicking his tongue against the slit masterfully while sucking constantly. Louis' grip on Harry's hair tightens as he pushes the younger lad's mouth further on himself finally letting go and shooting streaks of white cum directly down Harry's throat. Harry sucks Louis dry through his orgasm, than licks him over to clean him up. Just as Harry pulls himself up for a kiss the door knocks, so after a simple peck, Harry shouts, </p><p>	"Be right there!" As he wraps one of the hotel robes around himself and hopes to God that it is not super obvious that he had been otherwise occupied a minute ago. He opens the door to find breakfast, thanking the man who brought it before pulling the cart in the room and closing the door. </p><p>	"Lou! Breakfast!" Harry shouts no more then three centimeters away from Louis' ear and than continues to giggle at his lover's facial expression. </p><p>	"One of these days you're gonna kill me," Louis huffs out as he gets himself off the bed, shaking off the last lingering bits of haziness from his high. </p><p>	"Not my fault you're an old man," Harry chuckles and sits down at the small table, uncovering his plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. </p><p>	"Call me old again and you can go find someone else to stay with for our day off," Louis says in a mock serious tone but fails to keep his amused grin hidden. </p><p>	"What are we gonna do today than?" Harry asks before shoveling a large bite into his mouth, feeling his jaw growing slightly sore. </p><p>	"I have no specific plans. But it will most likely be me, you, that bed, and a lot of noise," Louis smirks and winks while he speaks and watches Harry's cheeks go pink as if the boy had not had his lips wrapped around a cock barely ten minutes prior. </p><p>	"I can get on board with that," Harry agrees in a small voice as he feel the boner, that never actually left him, come back with full force. They were going to make the best of the few hours they had with each other in between all the crazy that generally made up the lives of One Direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you noticed the Arctic Monkeys reference, I would love to be friends.<br/>Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed and drop a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 4- First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three weeks after their first kiss, Harry starts to get anxious and asks Louis to properly fuck him, but the boys have to wait another two and a half weeks before doing the deed because they're going through Judges Houses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~A continuation of Day 1: X-Factor Judges House, the Last week~</p>
<p>    It had been about three weeks since Louis and Harry had kissed, and shortly after, established a relationship. They had wanted to keep this development under radar but Liam, Niall, and Zayn had walked in on them making out, and when Louis and Harry asked them to keep it quiet, the three laughed for about ten minutes before explaining that literally everyone in the house had known about Larry before Larry did. In the three weeks following, Louis and Harry took every chance to be near each-other, and if they found themselves alone, they took their chances at a few hand-jobs and blowjobs. They could not do anything that would out them to the judges as that would be an unpredictable move, not only for them as individuals, but also the future of their band. So, only when it was quiet and the young couple were alone could they actually act as a couple.</p>
<p>    That third week Harry's teasing had started. The curly headed boy had started off by always keeping a lollipop or pen in his mouth and had escalated to "innocently" brushing against Louis' crotch when he thought no one was paying attention. Louis had found it fun until it became obvious that having a hard-on while live on national TV was a terrifying prospect. So Louis figured he would ask Harry about it. The prefect moment presenting itself yet again during the two hour break in the middle of the day as the two boys had gotten into the habit of watching movies or talking while relaxing on Louis' bed. However, before Louis had a chance to bring up the topic, Harry said something that made the older boy choke on air. </p>
<p>    "Lou. Fuck me." Harry did not ask, no, he demanded while looking Louis dead in the eyes and witnessing the shock that overtook his boyfriend's features.</p>
<p>    "W-what..." Louis stuttered in disbelief that Harry had come out and said that out of nowhere, though he defiantly supported the idea.</p>
<p>    "It's been more then three weeks since we kissed and now all I think about is having sex with you so, fuck me... please," Harry adds the niceties as an afterthought. Louis can tell H is dead serious and he has found himself in the same position. Of course he wants to have that with Harry, to be as close to him as he physically can, but they are dead in the middle of their weeks in the judges houses, and to be quite honest, this was not a place for those kinds of activities. Privacy was scarce, the walls were thin, not to mention the silent but very well understood rule that sex in shared rooms was a no-no.</p>
<p>    "Right first of all, I would love to Harry but I need you to think bout this for a second. We're in the middle of Judges Houses, this is not the greatest time to get caught messing about. I promise you, the second we get out of this house, we will take the week we have off before the live shows to fuck as much as our hearts desire," Louis proposes a deal that would keep them out of trouble and also, maybe, stop Harry from making Louis' live TV moments hard.</p>
<p>    "I mean, yes but what if I promise I'll be quiet? I really don't wanna wait Lou, 'm horny," Harry whines some more while pouting his lips. Louis tired really hard to hold in his laugh but failed.</p>
<p>    "Haz you fail at being even remotely quiet when I've only got a hand on you, I'm sorry love there's now way you'd stay quiet, besides," Louis leans into Harry's ear, "I wanna hear you let go." Harry shudders and now, that simply was not fair. Louis cannot turn him on like that while explaining why they couldn't fuck for another two weeks and a half. </p>
<p>    "You're infuriating, Louis. I hope you know that I am going to make your life very difficult until we get out of this hou–," Harry doesn't get to finish his sentence. Niall, Zayn, and Liam burst in the room with their forearms covering their eyes, but all of them were sporting smirks, making it obvious that they were hoping to be interrupting something embarrassing. </p>
<p>    "Tommo! Harold! I hope you're decent cuz it's time for practice kids, and we don't wanna fail during Judges Houses now do we?" Niall yells as he enter the room and lowers his arm, grinning form ear to ear, as always. Harry face plants onto Louis' pillow.</p>
<p>    "At least if we get booted I can get dicked down," Curly grumbles just loud enough for Louis to hear and to leave the other three wondering what he said. Louis throws his head back and laughs while brushing his hand through Harry's hair before getting up.</p>
<p>    "Come on love," Louis chuckles out as Harry tries to stare daggers at him but ends up looking more like a frazzled poodle.</p>
<p>    For the next two and a half weeks Harry makes it his personal mission to make it as hard as possible for Louis to focus on anything they're meant to be doing. Every time he gets a chance, he leans into Louis' ear and whispers, or shouts, depending on their situation, something the lines of "Can we fuck yet?"</p>
<p>~Last day of Judges Houses~</p>
<p>    Harry bounds into One Direction's bedroom and jumps, full force, onto Louis who is lying on his bed. Their bandmates were still caught up with lunch but Louis had not been hungry and Harry had scuffed down his plate faster than Niall to add to their alone time.</p>
<p>    "Tonight we fuck!" Harry laughs excitedly as he straddles Louis hips and bounces up and down, very aware of the position they're in and what he's doing to Louis.</p>
<p>    "Yes Harry, tonight you get what's been coming to you for all the fucking teasing," Louis smiles up at Harry, the mischievous glint in his eyes giving Harry goose bumps.</p>
<p>    The day was spent enjoying the last of the Judges Houses luxuries and saying goodbye and good luck to all the other contestants. Everyone had a week off before they had to get back for the live shows. Niall, Liam and Zayn would be going home to see their families and catch them up all that has happened. Louis and Harry would be going first to Louis' family and then to Harry's but this first night they had gotten a hotel room. By 3:00 p.m. everyone had gathered their things were headed to their individual destinations. </p>
<p>     The lovers arrived at their Hotel in Sheffield by 5:00. They picked Sheffield as it was almost dead center between Holmes Chapel and Doncaster. As soon as the hotel room swings shut behind Louis, Harry pounces on him, shoving the older boy against the door and crashing their lips together. Louis immediately goes along with the escalation dropping the bag he was holding and running his hand up Harry's torso, pulling the younger boy in by the hips to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of making out against the door, the boys separate to catch their breath and Louis take his opportunity to flip their position, pinning Harry to the adjacent wall before attaching his lips to the other boy's neck. Louis started leaving open mouthed kisses until he found Harry's sweet spot as signified by the little whine that fell from Harry's lips. Louis attacked the spot, sucking and nipping, making sure to leave a nice little mark that would take a couple days to fully disappear.</p>
<p>    "Lou, bed" Harry said, voice already laced with lust and pupils blown. Louis doesn't verbally respond, instead simply pulls away from Harry's neck and grabs his hand, leading them both to the bed before pushing Harry down and crawling up his body to lock their lips once again.</p>
<p>    "You're sure about this, sun?" Louis asked as his hands picked at the hem of Harry's shirt, making sure that what was going on was ok.</p>
<p>    "Yeah, yeah, want you Lou," Harry responds, a little breathless and Louis wastes no time pulling Harry's shirt off, immediately followed by his own. Louis leans down and starts to trail open mouthed kisses down Harry's torso, enjoying the little sounds his boyfriend couldn't help but let out. Louis reaches the top fo Harry's skinny jeans and looks up, silently asking for permission which Harry gives, curtly nodding his head. Louis undoes the button and zipper on Harry's trousers and then pull them down his legs, leaving Harry to kick them off while he peels off his own trousers. Both boys left only in their pants, Louis goes back down, hovering over Harry with his forearms planted on each side of his lover's head before leaning down and crashing both their lips in a bruising kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, though Louis always wins, and the occasional bumping of teeth making both boys chuckle into the kiss without actually pulling away. Both their hands roam each-other's bodies, mapping and memorizing every plane of soft skin. Harry hands settle over Louis' ass as his hips buck up, desperate for some form of friction on his almost painful boner. Louis smirks, ducking his head to suck more hickeys on Harry's neck as he grinds his own hips down, drawing a loud moan out of Harry who throws his head back and grinds up into Louis, chasing the feeling of their dicks against each-other.</p>
<p>    "Louiiiss, please, need you," Harry whines. He was submissive with Louis at the best of times, but right now he was putty in Louis' hands and it'd be a lie to say that Louis was not enjoying the effect he had on the younger boy.</p>
<p>    "Patience Harry. Good boys get rewards. You're a good boy right Hazza?" Louis whispers into Harrys ear, nibbling the shell and feeling the younger boy shudder beneath him and grind up his hips.</p>
<p>    "Your good boy Lou," that sends a tingle down Louis' spine, enticing him to get on with the main event. </p>
<p>    "Gotta grab the lube," Louis says, as be jumps up to get to the bag he'd dropped the moment he walked in, rummaging through it for a few seconds before his finger tips brush against the little bottle of clear gel. When Louis turns around, the sight he sees makes him wish he had a camera so he could eternalize it. Harry is sprawled out on the bed, now completely naked, having taken off his boxers and thrown them somewhere in the room, with a hand around his shaft, moving slowly as his other hand grips the bed sheet and his eyes are dark, roaming Louis' body. Louis throws the bottle of lube on the bed next to harry, pushes his boxers down, and leaves them on the floor as he steps back towards the bed, his eyes slowly raking over Harry's body, appreciating the expanse of skin and how the boy seemed to glow.</p>
<p>    "Fuck Haz, you're so pretty, you know that," Louis says as he climbs back into he bed, positioning himself between Harry's legs. Harry only whimpers in response seemingly having lost the ability to form proper words. Louis moves Harry's hand away from his cock and replaces it with his own, smiling at the moan Harry lets out, finally gaining the friction he's been craving. Louis leans down and sucks just on the tip of Harry's cock, not going further down just yet, flicking his tongue at the slit and feeling Harry buck up into his mouth. Louis pins Harry's hips, an action that makes Harry melt, and takes down the whole of Harry cock in one go, quickly bobbing his head up and down as he heard Harry let increasingly louder moans fall from his kiss-bruised lips. Louis pulls off, licking song the protruding vein on the shaft, and watches Harry try to chase his mouth while a grunt of disapproval leaves his throat.</p>
<p>    Harry hears the cap of the lube bottle open and he cracks his eyes open, watching as Louis almost methodically pours some of the gel onto fingers and rubs them together to properly coat them before the older boy looks up.</p>
<p>    "Gotta stretch you, love. You ready?" Louis asks for confirmation as he uses his left hand to push Harry's legs up so they're spread and bent at the knees. As Harry nods in agreement, Louis circles his index finger around the tight ring of muscle that spasms a little.    </p>
<p>    "So pretty and about to get ruined," Louis sighs out not realizing that he's actually spoken his thoughts aloud.</p>
<p>    "Do please ruin me," Harry responds with a small laugh and a mischievous glint to his eyes. Louis picks that moment to push his whole finger into Harry, making the teasing grin disappear and be replaced by a look of neediness and lust. A small, pleasurable, "ah" falls from Harry's lips as Louis begins to thrust his finger. It takes Harry only a little over a minute before he's beginning for more.</p>
<p>    "Lou please, need more, need you," Harry says breathlessly as his hips move back against Louis' fingers desperately trying to get them to go farther, harder, rougher. Louis smirks and obliges pushing his middle finger in along with his index as he watches Harry unravel before him. Thrusting and scissoring his fingers, Louis feels Harry's warm walls constrict around them as the younger boy gets more and more worked up.</p>
<p>    "Come on Lou, 'm ready," Harry pleads.</p>
<p>    "One more finger love, don't wanna hurt you," Louis says as he adds in his last finger and watches Harry scrunch his face at the slight pain that turns to pleasure all too quickly. With three fingers in Harry, Louis begins to scissor them opening Harry up for his cock that is definitely still going to hurt a little. Louis had picked up on Harry's slight pain kink, however and wanted to see how the boy would react. Louis works his three fingers for a few minutes before deducing that Harry is properly prepped. </p>
<p>    Louis reaches again for the lube bottle, pours some onto his palm, and continues to evenly coat his dick.</p>
<p>    "Ready Haz?" Louis asks as he positions himself and leans down so that he's chest to chest with Harry, face hovering only centimeters away from the other boy,</p>
<p>    "Yes," Harry responds as he looks into Louis' lust filled eyes. </p>
<p>    At the same time Louis pushes into Harry, he kisses the younger boy, hard. Harry moans into the kiss as Louis slowly moves all the way in, his hips meeting Harry's. Louis doesn't move his hips but he does break the kiss and the word that the younger boy involuntarily moans out is only slightly unexpected.    </p>
<p>    "Daddy," Harry moans out and Louis bucks his hips on instinct, the word and Harry's voice going straight to his dick. But , when Louis' eye comeback in focus, he sees a petrified expression on Harry's face.</p>
<p>    "Fuck, I'm sorry Louis, I- I didn't mean to say that," Harry says a little too fast. Louis leans down to shut him up, pressing their lips together in the gentlest kiss of the night, one meant to reassure Harry that all is well.</p>
<p>    "Don't be sorry. Like it. My good boy," Louis says hotly against Harry's lips and he finally starts to move his hips, fucking in and out of Harry, slow but deep, letting Harry feel every inch filling him up. This only lasts a couple of minutes before Harry is moving his own hips back trying to coax Louis into moving faster.</p>
<p>    "Loui-" Harry starts, only to get interrupted as Lous stops all movement and looks him right in the eye.</p>
<p>    "What's my name?" the older boy asks, in a dark and lust-laced voice that Harry immediately decides is his dominant voice.</p>
<p> "D-daddy, harder please, w-wanna feel you til next week, ah" Harry stutters as he submits further. Louis hums in content and gives into Harry's pleas. Slamming into Harry as hard as he can, hitting his prostate dead on, Louis grunts out a moan as Harry writhes under him, quickly approaching his orgasm. "Daddy I'm gonna cum, ugh, can I cum?" Harry says through moms, barely registering that he's speaking, much less what he's saying but his words make Louis go harder, chasing his own pleasure. </p>
<p>    "Me too baby. You can let go, princess. Let me see you cum," Louis lets out and Harry cums right on cue. Louis feel Harry convulse under him, his back arching, toes curling, pornographic moans of "Daddy" leaving his mouth, the whole arrangement sending Louis over the edge. Louis thrusts all the way into Harry, cumming hard and deep in him. Harry rocks his hips back working himself and Louis through their highs. </p>
<p>    Loui collapses on top of Harry, not minding the cum smearing on both their chests, and after finally catching his breath, carefully pulls out of the younger boy who winces at the oversensitivity. </p>
<p>    "Shower princess? Or do you wanna nap first?" Louis asks as he rolls over to lay on his back and Harry shuffles just enough to rest his head on the crook of the older's neck. </p>
<p>    "Naps first please," Harry says in a weirdly airy voice, like he's not quite there. </p>
<p>    "Hey Hazza, baby, how're you doing? Do you need anything, sun?" Louis asks, realizing that his boy has found himself in subspace, or at least lingering at the edge of it. Harry doesn't quite have it in him to form a proper response yet. </p>
<p>    "Here, I'm gonna get us cleaned up and then we can take a nap," Louis says as he moves out from under Harry and goes to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He wets the small rag with warm water and heads back out, grabbing himself and Harry boxers before going back to the bed. Louis wiped down himself and Harry and helped the younger boy, still a little out of it, into his boxers and under the covers before joining him. </p>
<p>    A few minutes pass and Harry's body relaxes, telling Louis he's fallen asleep. </p>
<p>    "I love you, Harry," Louis says for the first time out loud, though he's thought it many, many times. </p>
<p>    "I love you too, Louis," comes a small voice from the crook of his neck. Harry had not been quite asleep after all, but this time he cuddles closer into his love and finally lets the dark abyss of dreams pull him in, Louis right behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the longest one yet... By a lot. Heads up, the next installation will be a continuation of this chapter because I thought it flowed nicely!<br/>As always, leave Kudos if you enjoyed and drop a comment, I love reading them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 5- Naked Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after First Time, Louis and Harry take the time to realx, appreciate, and enjoy each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~The morning following Day 4~</p>
<p>      Louis blinks his eyes open, squinting at the morning light coming into the hotel room from the window. He then felt the subtle warm weight on his chest shift a little to get more comfortable but never wake up. Louis looks down at Harry, his boyfriend, his love, and admires the actual angel sleeping on him; long lashes that peacefully rest atop perfect cheek bones, full pink lips a little pouted, a perfect curl falling in front of his face that Louis gently swipes back. Harry seems to notice the movement as his eyes flutter open, and immediately, green focuses on blue. Both boys smile and hold each other a little tighter as a silent 'good morning'. After a few minutes, Harry is the one to break the comfortable silence. </p>
<p>      "Can I take you up on that shower now, Lou? I can feel the sweat dried on my skin not to mention other things," Harry asks while pulling a face but also chuckling lightly at his own joke. Louis closes his eye and shakes his head at yet another terrible joke coming from this boy's mouth. </p>
<p>      "Yeah Haz. Let's go shower and we'll come right back here cuz my mum's not expecting us til tomorrow," Louis says, as he slowly sits up and brings Harry with him. The latter winces as his weight shifts from his back to his bum. Louis catches the small reaction and promptly cracks cocky grin. </p>
<p>      "You good there Haz? Need me to carry you?" The older boy teases. Harry smack his arm with the back of is hand and sends him a half-hearted glare. </p>
<p>      "I hate you sometimes, I hope you know," Harry responds while rubbing his hands over his face to fully wake himself up. </p>
<p>      "That's not what you said last night," Louis says before leaning in to finish his sentence,  a whisper and nibble against Harry's ear, "princess." Harry visibly shudders as goose bumps cover his skin. </p>
<p>      "Right, yeah, shower," Harry says as he gets up and shakes his head to get rid of the arousal that had shot through him. Louis only laughs some more before standing and walking towards the bathroom to start the shower. </p>
<p>      Harry and Louis brush their teeth as they wait for the water to warm up in the shower cubicle, and step in when the steam had started to cover the mirror. They wash their hair and bodies, stealing little kisses and giggling at seemingly nothing throughout. When they're done they both towel off, Louis winding up his hair towel and whipping Harry's lower back with it. The younger boy yelps at the unexpected action and does the same thing at Louis' chest, but Louis had not stopped laughing yet and therefore did not have the same reaction. </p>
<p>      Harry was the first to walk out of the bathroom and he headed straight for the bed, ignoring the thought of putting on any form of clothing. He drops down and sprawls out in the middle of the bed, star-fishing and taking up the entirety of the mattress. </p>
<p>      "Oi, move over and make room for me, you fucking giraffe," Louis says as he walks out of the bathroom laughing, also naked and ignoring the idea of clothing. Harry giggles and moves over, leaving enough room for Louis to lay down before immediately curling up into his boyfriend's side. Louis sighs in relaxation as he wraps his arms around his boy and tangles their legs together.</p>
<p>      "I love you, sun," he says, quietly, sincerely. </p>
<p>      "I love you too, Boo," Harry responds as he tucks his head into Louis' shoulder and breaths him in, feeling like he belongs, like he's finally home. </p>
<p>      Neither could quite go to sleep so the couple spent nearly two hours cuddling on the bed, talking of everything and nothing all at the same time, exchanging little kisses and 'I love you's sporadically. This was good, this was love, this was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is quite short in comparison to the others but I thought It would serve to balance the &gt;3,100 words of the last chapter.</p>
<p>Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed and drop a comment!</p>
<p>P.s. It's the middle of the night, so if this chapter is shit feel free to tell me and I'll re-write it when I'm a little more conscious of reality &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 6- Clothes Being Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been far too long since Harry and Louis have had proper alone time. Harry knows Louis likes it when he wears the older's sweaters. Curly decided it's about time he uses that knowledge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Louis lived together. The world thought the "moved a way" from each other when they left Princess Park but no such thing happened. Instead of the small apartment, the two boys had opted for a proper home in the outskirts of London, not too far from the city and their work, but far enough to have privacy and peace. The two lovers picked their house together and had cherished every moment they spent moving in and decorating. Essentially, living their rom-com dreams.</p><p><br/>Harry and Louis loved living together, loved getting home after a long day to the love of their lives, loved waking up next to each other every morning, and loved having lazy movie nights of sprawling on the couch, snacking, and stealing kisses from one another. There was something else, Louis especially, loved about living with Harry: the opportunities Harry had, and took, to wear Louis' clothes. Most predominantly, his sweaters. Often, Louis could pinpoint a sweater Harry would love from a mile away. They were always either those Louis wore the most, or those that were pretty or pale in color.</p><p><br/>Harry loved his boyfriends' sweaters for a plethora of reasons. First was the general comfort he got from the sweaters themselves. All of the pieces were, big, warm, and soft and Harry liked to feel like he was constantly wrapped in a blanket, especially during a long and exhausting day of press and responsibility. The second reason was the fact that all of Louis' clothes carried his scent, a scent that calmed Harry to no end even if, rather especially when, Louis was not physically with him. The third reason was one Louis pretended to be annoyed by: the fact that Harry could turn Louis on like a light switch with these sweaters. Granted, what he wore the sweaters with was a big part, but none the less, Harry knew Louis loved it when the younger boy strolled into a room in nothing but a pastel pink sweater.</p><p><br/>So that is exactly what Harry does.</p><p><br/>One direction had a two-week break from all their work to reboot and prepare for the writing, recording, promoting, and playing of a new album. These two weeks were the first time in almost a year that one of the boys had gotten to go home for more then a day and Harry refused to waste time.</p><p><br/>The Tomlinson-Styles home became repopulated on a nice Saturday morning and the two boys took the bulk of the day to air everything out, stock the fridge, and finally enjoy some quality time together, talking and laughing while cuddling on the couch. Around 6:00 p.m. Harry had gotten up and said he needed a shower so Louis had turned on the TV and watched some GoggleBox while waiting for the green eyed angel to come back. Said green eyes come back about an hour later but the Angel had been replaced by a little mischievous devil.</p><p><br/>Louis looks up as he hear Harry's footsteps enter the living room. His breath catches in his throat as his pupils blow out of proportion and a tingle of arousal shoots down his spine. Harry is standing, leaning against the doorway, wearing Louis' favorite green Adidas sweater, and only Louis' favorite green Adidas sweater. Older boy can tell nothing us under the top from the obvious and prominent outline of Harry's hard-on poking through the fabric.</p><p><br/>"What do we have here Haz?" Louis asks slightly breathless, but still maintaining the dominating and teasing tone. He spreads his legs a little and lightly motions for Harry to come forward.</p><p><br/>"First night home. Wanted to start it right." Harry shrugs as he walks towards Louis, swinging his hips much more then he needs to and interlocking his fingers behind his back.</p><p><br/>"Did you? And how does one start our first night home "right"? Louis asks as Harry stops right in front of him, between his legs, and Louis reaches his hand up to place them in Harry's waist. The older man lightly tugs, giving the younger a signal to sit on his lap.</p><p><br/>"Mm, dunno. Whatever you want," Harry says as he does as implied and then leans in to nibble on Louis' earlobe, at the same time breathing out the end of his sentence, "Daddy." Louis shudders at the word, reaches up for Harry's hair, and tugs it lightly to bring the younger's head from where it was nestled. Green meets blue for a split second before Louis tugs Harry into a bruising kiss. Both boys moan into the others's mouth as they fall into a well practiced pace, their lips and tongues moving completely in sync. Louis bites down on Harry's lip and enjoys the little whimper that escapes his boy's throat before ducking his head and starting a trail of kisses down the younger's neck.</p><p><br/>Louis sneaks his hands under Harry's (his) sweater and let's them roam, fingers trailing lights touches all over H's torso, making him whine and grind down on Louis' crutch for some much-needed friction.</p><p><br/>"Someone's impatient today," Louis mumbles against Harry's skin, unable to contain the smirk that inevitably takes over his features.</p><p><br/>"Miss you, miss this, miss feeling full," Harry rambles in a low, lust-laced, voice that send shivers down Louis' spine.</p><p><br/>"Than me you shall have princess," Louis says pulling away from the younger's neck to admire the dark love bite he's left. Louis than looks up at Harry, sees his eyes dark with want, put his hand under the younger's bare thighs, and stands up. Harry immediately tightens his legs around Loui's waist as to not fall and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck leaning down for the softest kiss yet, a kiss to symbolize the calm before the storm, to reassure the other that, before all else, they love each-other.</p><p><br/>Louis, while carrying Harry, makes his way to their bedroom and lays harry down, hovering above him for a second to watch as the pretty boy's curly hair creates a halo around him on the pillow. After having his moment of adoration, Louis attacks Harry's mouth in a kiss that is all tongue and teeth and nibbles, a kiss dripping lust and want.</p><p><br/>"You have too many clothes on," Harry gushes out as he desperately tries to somewhat catch his breath. Louis smirks and leans up, away from Harry, to peel his T-shirt off his torso. Louis also pops the button of his jeans and undoes the zipper but doesn't pull the black denim down, instead opts to lean back down to whisper in Harry ear.</p><p><br/>"I'm gonna ruin you this sweater, you should now," the older says in a gravely voice, and Harry visibly shudders under him.</p><p><br/>"Please, daddy," Harry whispers, looking up at Louis through dark eyelashes. Louis only growls out a moan and finally tugs his jeans down his legs and kicks the now seemingly offending material away before doing the same with his black boxer. Louis reaches for the bedside drawers to grab the one of the half=empty bottle of lube but stops when Harry lightly grabs his forearm. Louis look back at his baby.</p><p><br/>"Let me blow you first?" Harry has asks, half demands and Louis is far too weak a man to refuse that kind of offer so he nods and rolls over on his back.</p><p><br/>Harry wastes no time in rolling on top of Louis. The curly-headed boy attaches hi slips first to Louis's pulse point on his neck, making the older man moan and tilt his head back to give Harry more room. After leaving a red mark that would surely become a sizable bruise, harry moves down kissing, licking, and biting a trail down his boyfriend's torso. Harry stops his administrations right before he gets to where Louis really wants him. Harry lifts his head slightly to look at Louis in the eyes as he gingerly wraps long, soft fingers around the older's base. Harry pumps his fist up and down putting just enough pressure for Louis to feel it but not quite enough to release any of the built-up frustration. Harry's just waiting for Louis to...</p><p><br/>"stop fucking teasing, princess," Louis grunts though clenched teeth. There it is. Harry hums as if disinterested but none the less lean down and wraps his lips around the tip of the cock in front of him. Louis buries one of his hands in Harry's curls and tugs just enough for harry to moan in appreciation. Harry flicks his tongue in and out of Louis' slit, tasting the precum that was steadily bubbling out, before giving in and sliding Louis' dick all the way into his mouth. The tip hits the back of the younger's throat and he immediately swallows. Louis moans loud at the feeling of Harry's throat constricting around him. The older can feels himself getting close and tugs Harry head up, off his dick. Harry lets go with an obscene pop and looks at Louis with feigned innocence. Louis decides he doesn't want to wait anymore and flips Harry and himself in one swift motion before finally getting to the lube and popping the cap, pouring some of the strawberry flavored gel on three fo his fingers.</p><p><br/>Harry has spread his legs on instinct as Louis kneels between his legs. Louis pushes Harry's knees higher and circles his middle finger around the ring of muscle before sliding all the way in. Harry trembles a little, gripping the seater that still hasn't left his body with one hand as his eyes drop shut and Louis moves his finger in and out until he determines Harry is ready for another. Soon enough, Louis has three finger deep in Harry, deliberately avoiding the younger's prostate.</p><p><br/>"Lou, daddy, fuck, please. Need you, please," Harry babbles, giving completely into the pleasure. Lois slides his fingers out and wipes his hand on the bed sheet before lathering his cock in in lube and positioning himself. before he pushes in, the older man leans down and connects his lips to the younger's.</p><p><br/>"Look at you. Splayed out under me, in just one of my sweaters, begging for it. You're obscene princess," Louis says gruffly against Harry's lips before pushing his cock into Harry all in one, without warning. Harry lets out a pleasure scream as one of his hand bunches up the sheet and the other the sweater.</p><p><br/>"Fuck daddy, feels so good," Harry moans out as Louis starts pumping in and out of him with a merciless pace. Louis moves his hips around slightly every time he pushes in, searching for his boy's sweet spot. He knows he's found it when Harry arches his back all the way off the back and lets out a pornographic sound.</p><p><br/>"Shit, baby," Louis grunt out as he repeatedly hits the same spot, watching as Harry barrels toward his finish. Louis goes a little harder, a little faster, egging his boy on until he cums. Harry lets out an indecent moan as white streaks spurt all over his chest. Louis feel's harry contract around his cock, and in two, he cums, filling Harry up.</p><p><br/>For a moment, Louis collapses on top of his larger boyfriend, not caring that he's smearing cum all over his torso. As soon as he regain some feeling to his extremities Louis slips himself out of Harry, who only vaguely reacts, before walking towards the bathroom. He cleans himself up before grabbing a flannel and running it under warm water to clean Harry up. When he walks back into the bedroom, Louis sees the view that he is convoked he will never stop loving: Harry sprawled out on the bed, half asleep, still wearing that god damned sweater, with a content smile on his face, and he looks properly fucked out. If he could, Louis would bottle this feeling, this happiness and peace, up and carry it with him everywhere.</p><p><br/>"Here baby," Louis whispers softly as he approaches, helps Harry out of the now cum covered sweater and into a clean one, and wipes the sleepy boy down. When he's done he throws the flannel in the general direction the hamper and slides back into bed. Harry immediately turns on his side, wrapping his arms around Louis' torso, tangling their legs, and snuggling his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.</p><p><br/>"Quick nap and than round two cuz we've only got so much time off," Harry mumbles onto Louis' neck clearly only just holding onto his last bits of consciousness. Both boys were exhausted, not only because of the sex but also from their never ending responsibilities and the overworking. Louis chuckles before he responds.</p><p><br/>"Sleep Hazza, we've got two weeks for as many rounds as you want. Rest first though," Louis whispers against the younger boys curls. The only response he gets is a little hum before he feels Harry's breathing even out. Louis smiles at the sleeping boy curled around him before closing his own eyes and welcoming much needed rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I really disappeared there for a moment. I apologize. School started and I immediately wished for the ground to swallow me alive. Anywho, I am back! Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter (or the others) please leave kudos and drop a comment! I love reading what you guys think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>